


You Don't Ask, You Never Know

by ElliVaughn



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliVaughn/pseuds/ElliVaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ride in the car with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and is an AU (alternate universe) story taking place during Damien: Omen 2. Explicit in Chapter 2. The boys are aged 16 in this, and in the upper grades of military school. Obviously Damien hasn't killed Mark;)

"Hey Murray, have you ever thought about installing one of those privacy windows in here?" Damien Thorn said jokingly as he settled into the back of the Thorn family automobile. His cousin Mark scrambled in after him, mumbling about how he'd had to say goodbye to his pesky Aunt Marion.

"I'll mention it to Mr. Thorn," replied Murray good naturedly. "Now you two behave back there."

"We've never been a trouble, have we, Murray?" Damien asked slyly, nudging Mark with his elbow.

"You'll probably never see kids as well behaved as we are, Murray. Dad spends enough money putting us through the academy to learn all that stuff. Trust us, we know."

"So how about that cigarette?" Damien asked.

Murray shook his head. "You never give up."

Damien looked over at Mark, who rolled his eyes dramatically. Neither boy smoked, but Mark knew Damien just had to get under Murray's skin by asking almost every time they were in the car. He seemed to enjoy it.

As the car sped down the gravel path and took a sharp left turn, Mark was pulled toward Damien and reached out to steady himself. His hand came down on top of Damien's and he quickly yanked it back. Damien merely watched his cousin, a curious look in his eye.

"Sorry," said Mark, turning to his window and looking out over the changing landscape. Confusing feelings had begun to grow inside him and he didn't know what to do or who to talk to about them. Deciding the problems would be too embarrassing to reveal, Mark kept things to himself. The family looked to him as stalwart and without troubles, and he wanted to keep up the veneer. It was Damien who'd had the strange and controversial family history; a history that Mark never asked him about and tried to pretend didn't exist. For all of his efforts, Mark was still troubled and Damien oddly enough was the only person who could tell. He'd never confronted Mark with the knowledge, but Mark could see it in Damien's eyes.

"You okay?" asked Damien softly, leaning toward Mark.

Mark turned and looked into Damien's eyes and saw his old and most trusted friend, but also saw a fierce and unnatural beauty. He could not hold Damien's gaze. "I'm fine," he lied.

"You're acting strangely; are you sure you're all right?"

"It's just school and things," Mark replied. "New drill sergeant…you know."

"How are things working out with that guy, anyway?" asked Murray from the front seat.

"You can at least pretend there's privacy glass," Damien snapped.

"As a matter of fact you could use a cigarette," Murray said. He remained silent for the rest of the ride.

"Forget him," said Damien. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I—can't."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated." Mark set his hand down on the black leather seat to steady himself as they took another turn. This time he succeeded in staying on his side of the car. He could feel Damien watching him intently and kept his eyes down.

They rode along in silence for a few minutes, Mark inwardly chastising himself for hinting about his feelings. Now Damien would keep asking and then his secret would be revealed. He'd probably be expelled from the academy if anyone else knew what kind of thoughts swirled around his head. There was no name for them, just feelings that waxed and waned, demanding recognition but not identifying themselves.

A soft touch pulled Mark from his reverie. Damien's hand was next to his on the seat now, and he'd touched his finger with his pinky. Mark held his breath. There, again. Damien's finger moved against Mark's ever so gently, a whisper of a caress. He sat stock-still, waiting.

"Mark," Damien said, a husky, foreign note in his voice that compelled Mark to respond.

"I—I can't," he stammered, but did not move his hand away. He tempted fate but had to play this out.

"Yes you can," Damien said with authority, but it was almost as if he were giving permission rather than an order.

"Not here," Mark whispered, trusting that Damien knew exactly what he meant. What did he mean? Did he mean to explore this further once they were alone? What then? The implication hung in the air between them. For a full minute the two boys were silent and unmoving except for Damien's finger slowly drawing circles on Mark's skin. A shiver ran up Mark's spine and he let out a wavering breath. His heart had begun to race in his chest, a steady, insistent thumping. Damien's touch elicited a response in Mark's body, his face becoming flushed and breathing labored.

The car took a turn and Mark again tried to stay himself.

"Don't fight it," said Damien.

Mark looked at his cousin and saw a frightening sensuality in his eyes. He wanted to take him into his arms, touch him. He recognized longing in Damien, and felt for a moment that perhaps things would be all right after all. Damien understood this madness, shared it.

Nothing could be done without moments alone, and as they drove closer and closer to the school Mark knew he would have a long time to wait before he could spend time with Damien and truly share his secrets. Much too long.

"Damien," said Mark, unsure of just what he wanted to say. "What's wrong with me?"

His cousin tilted his head slightly, as if surprised at the question. The answer came easily; he'd known all along.

"You're in love."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark telephoned home as soon as he arrived at the Academy; he wanted to hear his mother's voice again. The incident in the car with Damien had set him ill at ease and he needed to escape the dark cloud that had drifted over him. He listened as the phone rang and rang and finally was answered by one of the servants. His mother and father had gone out, he was told. Dejected, Mark lumbered into the room he shared with his cousin and sat down on the edge of his bed. Classes would call soon enough and Mark knew he had to work this thing out or he'd never be able to concentrate on schoolwork.

The once comfortable friendship between he and Damien had changed in the blink of an eye; the suppressed fantasies flooded Mark's mind as he waited for his cousin to return to the dorm. Damien had been stopped by a teacher who wanted to discuss something on his schedule, and Mark took the opportunity to steal away and have a few moments to compose himself before Damien returned.

Maybe the bedroom isn't the best place for this sort of talk, thought Mark. But there's nowhere else to go that we can talk in private…what's Damien going to say? He'll think I'm crazy. He said I was in love – but with whom? Of course I love him, but not that way. He's my cousin!

Then the thought came: He's not really your cousin. It's okay to feel this way.

The door opened and Mark looked up to find Damien standing there. He felt the flush rise in his cheeks and turned away before Damien could register the change.

"Hot in here?" Damien asked, shutting the door and locking it.

"You could say that," replied Mark. He stared down at his hands, at the place where Damien had caressed him.

"The new lieutenant's going to see us all after classes today."

"Why?"

"I don't know; just something about introductions." Damien paused. "Nervous?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"You seem a little uneasy. Here, let me—"

"No, no, I'm fine," Mark stammered. Damien approached him but stopped, waiting.

"You don't need to be afraid, Mark," he said.

Mark knew what Damien referred to but didn't answer. When in doubt, don't. That's what the wise men or proverbs or something always said. And Mark was in serious doubt.

Damien knelt down in front of Mark, placed his hands over Mark's and held them. "You can tell me," he said. "It's hard to keep it all inside. Sooner or later it will come out. Confide in me, Mark. You know I won't share this with anyone else."

Mark raised his head to look into Damien's eyes. He saw a great tenderness there, an understanding. He felt – loved. Still, fear silenced his voice. He slowly shook his head, "no."

"If you won't," said Damien, drawing closer, "then I will."

He raised his hand to Mark's face and gently caressed him from temple to chin. Mark's breath quavered as he felt Damien's long and graceful fingers move to the back of his neck and up into his thick blond hair. A slight pressure and Mark felt himself being pulled down towards Damien. He closed his eyes and held his breath as Damien's lips touched his for the first time. Warmth flooded his body, and instinctively he put his hands on Damien's shoulders. The kiss was soft, unhurried, gentle.

Damien ended the kiss and pulled away, but only a fraction. "There. That wasn't so difficult, was it?" he whispered.

Mark kept his eyes closed, afraid to acknowledge that this was real and not a dream. "Damien," he whispered back to his cousin, an edge of pleading in his voice. He wanted this to be a dream, then he wouldn't have to be responsible or face the fears and questions he held so deep inside. He could do whatever he wanted and no one would have to know.

He kneaded Damien's shoulders softly, feeling his muscles. Though not bulky like many of the upperclassmen who played football at the academy, Damien's body was defined and strong. Mark felt the urge to explore, to touch and caress, and he wanted to allow Damien's mouth and hands to work magic on his body in return.

"Yes," said Damien.

Again, an order or permission? Mark chose the latter and retreated into his fantasy, bringing his mouth down to meet Damien's once more. There was nothing to stop him now, he was safe inside a dream.

Their kiss grew more passionate, and Mark felt Damien's tongue move tentatively over his lips. He opened his mouth slightly to allow Damien to explore further. As he felt the warm wetness of Damien's tongue touch his, Mark's arousal heightened. His cock grew to full attention, straining against the fabric of his trousers. A moan escaped his throat and was lost in their kiss. Damien's hand now pulled Mark closer, holding onto him fiercely, deepening the kiss with a blazing fervor that sent Mark reeling. He gave in to it, allowed Damien to push him backwards onto his bed.

Damien pulled away for a moment, just long enough to stand before Mark who now lay helpless and panting on the bed. He proceeded to reach for his belt and slowly work the buckle. Mark watched him, mesmerized at this beautiful boy he'd known for so many years. Damien seemed to emit a sensuousness that Mark had never before seen in another person, male or female. He was quite literally irresistible.

Damien pulled the belt off and threw it on the floor, then unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, throwing them on top of the belt. Now he stood wearing only white boxers and Mark could see that Damien's cock was rigid and creating quite an obscene display. Before Mark could speak, Damien lay down on top of him, supporting his weight on his hands on either side of Mark's face. They kissed again, and this time Damien pressed the length of his body against Mark's. The friction sent delightful tingles straight to Mark's aching cock, and he moved up against Damien, trying to relieve some of the pressure. This action made Damien groan and grind even harder.

Mark put his arms around his cousin, reaching up under the white button down shirt that he still wore. His skin was soft, warm, and inviting. Not wanting to stop there, Mark slid his hands around to Damien's chest and toyed with his nipples. Damien broke their kiss to gasp and when Mark looked into Damien's face, his eyes were shut tightly and his mouth was open in ecstasy. Mark pinched Damien's nipples slightly, and Damien screwed his eyes shut even tighter and groaned loudly.

"Harder," panted Damien.

Mark obliged, squeezing hard as Damien cried out in pain.

A knock sounded at the door, a sharp rap that meant business. A voice followed: "Keep it down in there!"

A slightly muffled voice signaled another boy in the hallway outside the door. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Just those Thorns making a bunch of noise. If it's not Mark's blasted horn, it's the two of them roughhousing; I'm sick of it."

Mark recognized the whining voice as that of Teddy, a particularly unlikable boy who roomed next door and who delighted in causing trouble. His heart went from beating wildly with excitement to slowing to a crawl so as not to be found out.

Damien and Mark looked into each other's eyes and waited for Teddy and the other boy to move on. Tenderly, Mark brought his hand up to Damien's face and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Damien gazed intently, looking very calm and pleased with himself. A slight smile hinted at the corners of his mouth. He leaned down and gave Mark a soft kiss before pulling himself up off the bed. Mark ached at the loss of Damien's warmth.

Damien dressed himself in silence as Mark lay on the bed, recovering from their interlude. Once done, he walked to the door and opened it. He turned to Mark, whispered, "Tonight," and slipped out into the now empty hallway. The door clicked shut behind him.

Mark lay exhausted for a time, unable and unwilling to think about school and his friends there. There was only one person who filled his mind: Damien. Mark's breath caught in his throat as he recalled Damien's ominous promise. ITonight./I A shiver ran through Mark's body, delicious and terrifying. Across the quad, a clock struck the hour and Mark began counting down the minutes until nightfall.

Drills. Mark hated drills, especially in the rain. What was once a sunny and breezy day took a turn for the worse as a dark cloud moved in overhead, blanketing the school and its grounds. Mark's thoughts lingered on Damien through the afternoon and into evening. Though they usually sat together at dinner, Mark had scanned the cafeteria and there was no sign of his cousin. Leave it to Damien to make himself even more desired by being unavailable.

Mark and Damien had been best friends since Damien had lost his parents and Mark's father took him in. Their relationship had been similar to brothers, but never quite completely fraternal. A hint of something else, something more, bubbled under the surface. Mark recognized this strange quality years before, but it wasn't until he'd become a teenager that the feeling had changed from simply existing to posing a threat.

On this day, that threat made good. He'd revealed himself to Damien, his desire for him and his love. Damien returned his physical affections, but Mark craved more than that. He wanted Damien to confess a love for him as well, to reassure him. Perhaps tonight, when drills were done and everyone else had gone to sleep and the school was quiet, Damien would feel safe enough.

"Oy!" Damien called as he entered the dorm room.

Mark looked up from his book and smiled. He felt almost giddy, as if he were seeing Damien for he first time and fell instantly smitten.

Damien locked the door behind him and flopped down on his bed, hands up behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "What a day," he said. "Kill that light, will you?"

Mark flicked off the reading lamp over his bed and set his book away as the darkness enveloped the boys. His heart beat steadily and thumped against his sternum almost so he could hear it thrumming in his ears. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked. "Where've you been?"

"Ahh, silly chores and classes as usual." A pause, then: "Did you miss me?"

"You know I did."

Mark could feel Damien smile in the dark. "I missed you as well."

"What are we doing, Damien?" asked Mark in a half whisper.

"Whatever we like."

"And that is?"

"Don't be coy, Mark." Damien sat up and Mark could hear the bedsprings squeak. "Certainly you haven't forgotten this morning. I've been thinking about it all day."

"What do you think about it?"

"I think I wouldn't mind doing it again."

"You're not worried?"

"No. Why should I be?"

"We could get into trouble if—"

"No one will know."

Damien stood and moved over to his cousin's bed. Mark could see him in the half light streaming in from the small window and he looked ethereal, like an angel. He moved to sit up but Damien pulled back the covers and climbed in beside him. Mark scooted over to make room and once the two boys were settled in they lay there quietly for a time, silent.

It was so nice to just have him close, Mark thought. He's warm, I can feel his heart beat. Mark turned on his side to face Damien and put his right arm under his pillow. His left arm he draped carefully over Damien's stomach. He rested the weight of his arm tentatively, still expecting Damien to tell him to fuck off, that he had been joking through it all. The only thing that happened was Damien turned to face Mark and touched his face. He ran his fingers through Mark's hair, eliciting a sift sigh from the boy. Mark wanted to kiss him quite desperately, but held himself back. He didn't have long to wait. Damien leaned over Mark and brought his mouth down upon his cousin's mouth in a passionate kiss. This was not a kiss full of sweetness and light, but one dark and sensual and laced with promises.

Mark lay pliable under Damien's insistent mouth as his cousin's tongue explored him thoroughly. Fear rose up inside him but Mark pushed it away and concentrated on how Damien made his body feel. His cock grew harder and strained against his pajamas as Damien moved his body up and over his own so that they were touching from head to toe. Mark pushed his hips up against Damien, grinding on him harder and harder as the kiss deepened. When Damien finally moved from Mark's mouth to suckle on his neck, Mark found himself almost gasping for breath and his skin covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Damien's fingers twined in his hair, pulling and grasping as if he held on for dear life. His hot mouth moved over Mark's neck, licking, sucking. Mark tilted his head back to make himself more accessible to the onslaught, dizzy with desire. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he was enjoying the ride.

Damien nipped at Mark's earlobe and Mark moaned as the pain tinged with pleasure shot through him. Instinctively, he caressed Damien's back. When that wasn't enough, Mark slid his hands under Damien's shirt, yanking it up out of his trousers where it had been so neatly tucked when Damien entered the room.

Damien sensed Mark's impatience and drew up and away from him long enough to divest himself of the cursed garment. He pulled off the offending trousers and boxers shorts as well and joined Mark in bed again, this time naked. Mark could now freely explore Damien's body as he lay there, watching him intently.

"Don't be afraid," said Damien, touching Mark's face. When Mark hesitated, Damien took his hand and placed it on his erect cock. The flesh throbbed hot and ready in Mark's hand, pulsing and insistent for attention.

Mark held his cousin's cock and stroked it gently. Damien lay back on the pillows, again looking up at the ceiling, then closing his eyes looking quite satisfied with what was happening. Encouraged, Mark slid down in the bed and took Damien into his mouth for the first time. His tongue swirled over the heated member, savoring the salty taste of Damien's precum. He took him as far as he could, until the head of Damien's cock touched the back of his throat. Careful not to make himself gag, Mark pulled back up, his lips tight around this fleshy beast. Again he drew Damien in, and out.

Damien's breathing quickened and he reached down to tug at Mark's hair. When Mark pulled up, Damien would be already pulling him back down. He thrust up into Mark's waiting mouth and quickened the pace. With each stroke Damien pushed a little harder, trying to breach Mark's throat. He moaned freely now, too caught up in his pleasure to notice anything else. Hearing this made Mark work harder at taking Damien deeper, though his gag reflex was becoming troublesome due to his inexperience. He pulled away to breathe for a moment and nuzzled Damien's shaft. With one hand he reached up and pinched Damien's nipple quite hard, and Damien groaned in pleasure. Moving down, Mark licked Damien's balls and took one into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Mark," Damien moaned in appreciation.

Once Mark had caught his breath, he returned to sucking Damien's magnificent cock. He pressed his lips tightly around the shaft and allowed Damien to fuck his mouth at will. Damien thrust into him again and again, and Mark reached down to stroke his own rigid cock as he serviced his cousin.

Just when Damien's breathing and heart rate raced and his cock begged for release, Damien pulled out of Mark's mouth. He moved over him, pulling off his pajama bottoms and settling between his legs. Mark knew what Damien wanted, and it frightened and intrigued him. He knew it would be painful, but he was too horny to care.

Damien spit onto his fingers and brought them to Mark's entrance, lubricating him. He used the tip of his cock to spread the saliva around, mixing it with the precum leaking from his own opening. He used his fingers first, gently inserting one inside Mark, causing the boy to clench his muscles and grab onto his pillow. It felt so strange, foreign, exciting.

"Relax," said Damien. "Stay as relaxed as you can."

"Damien," said Mark, desperation in his voice.

Damien removed his finger and replaced it with his cock. Slowly, carefully he pressed into Mark, but Mark's body was unyielding. "Mark, relax…it's ok…" He spit on his fingers and coated his cockhead with the saliva, then brought himself back to Mark. This time when he pushed hard, he managed to insert the head of his cock into his cousin's anal passage. This was not accomplished without tears on the part of Mark, who lay groaning into the pillow but not making any attempt to prevent Damien's cock from venturing further inside him.

Again Damien thrust in as Mark's tight muscle battled to keep him out. With a grunt, Damien forced himself past the barrier as Mark cried out quite loudly. "Shhh," hissed Damien.

"It hurts…fuck…take it out!" Mark hadn't realized it would feel like being ripped apart. His muscle ached and tore around Damien's demanding member. He was sure he'd see blood when Damien was done. He was also sure that Damien wouldn't pull out until he'd been satisfied, and part of him relished the fact. He was Damien's plaything, though he knew Damien cared for him deeply. Right now, that didn't matter. All that mattered was Damien fucking Mark into oblivion while their classmates and teachers slept, unaware of the debauchery taking place.

"Shhh…just relax, you can take it," whispered Damien. "Just a little more…"

"No more, please!"

Damien grew more excited listening to Mark's pleas for mercy and drove into him with a fierce thrust that pushed Mark into the bed. He seated his cock deeply inside Mark's ass and pulled out, then forced himself back in. Lust overtaking him, Damien held Mark down, his hands on the boy's back as he pounded into him. The more Mark whimpered and gasped, the more Damien craved release and the harder he fucked.

"You're my good little bitch," said Damien, rubbing Mark's back. "That's it…you feel so good with my cock inside you…"

Mark couldn't help becoming more turned on by this pseudo-rape and what Damien was saying to him. He couldn't stroke himself to climax and his cock ached almost as much as his ass but for a different reason. He wanted desperately to jerk himself off or better, have Damien suck him off.

Damien moved almost violently, panting with the exertion of his actions. Mark felt Damien grow inside him and knew that Damien would come soon. Both boys couldn't help but be noisy as they struggled to keep quiet. There was just no way they could stop the moans, whimpers and sighs.

Mark began to feel pleasure as Damien fucked him and his anal muscle grew accustomed to this new sensation. His cries for relief turned into cries for more and more, harder, faster. "Please, Damien…please…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me!"

"Ahh good boy," said Damien, and Mark could almost feel him smirk with satisfaction. Damien had broken him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what state the military academy was set in so feel free to place it wherever the age of consent is 16!:D I also don't count this as incest since although they consider themselves "cousins", we all know Damien isn't related to Mark at all.


End file.
